


Cold-Blooded

by ArtistOwl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, could be read as gen or ship, seriously this is pure fluff absolutely no substance, set post-redux but it's not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistOwl/pseuds/ArtistOwl
Summary: Roman tends to run hot.Janus is cold-blooded and will end up wrapped around the warmest thing in the room when he goes to sleep.The sides have a sleepover.What happens next will totally shock you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Cold-Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb but I was so amazed that I actually finished something for once that y'all're getting it anyway

When they all fell asleep piled on blankets and pillows on the floor after their movie night, Roman wasn’t exactly expecting to wake up without a sore muscle or two. He had, however, been expecting to wake up with all of his limbs still belonging to himself. Evidently, past Roman was mistaken.

It was early morning, still dark outside, but Roman didn’t think that he would be able to go back to sleep with Janus clinging to him like a particularly persistent koala. The other side’s face was shoved inelegantly into the crook of Roman’s neck, fluffy hair tickling Roman’s jaw, and he was lying half on top of Roman, with an arm flung over Roman’s chest and his legs were tangled with Roman’s. Roman didn’t think that Janus had even fallen asleep near him, he certainly had no idea how the other side had managed to entwine himself with Roman so thoroughly without waking himself up.

There was a shuffling sound, and the dark blanket next to Roman shifted. “Virgil?” Roman whispered. “Are you awake?”

“No,” came a whispered response.

“Help me!”

A pause, and then the blanket moved just enough for a head to pop out, like an emo turtle. “What?”

“Janus.”

Virgil craned his head up further to see, his face broke into a smirk. “Oh, yeah, I forgot. When he’s asleep he will find the warmest thing near him and cling to it. He’s too cold-blooded for blankets to help much.”

“When I lose circulation in half my body I’m going to be cold-blooded.”

“You’re creativity - can’t you just imagine that your circulation is fine?”

“That’s not how it works.” Roman hoped that Virgil could see his exaggerated pout in the dim light. “Meanie.”

“Hmm.” The blanket containing Virgil shuffled closer. “You know, he’s got a good idea.”

“What?”

Virgil crowded up against Roman, putting his head on Roman’s shoulder and hugging Roman’s arm to him. “Warm,” he sighed.

“Virgil!”

“What are you two whispering about?” Roman heard Logan whisper from across the room.

“We’re cuddling Roman because he’s a space heater,” Virgil responded.

“We are not!” Roman whispered at vehemently as he dared.

“Sounds like fun,” came a half-asleep mumble from Patton before Roman heard a shuffling sound and he felt Patton squeeze in between Virgil and Roman to rest his head on Roman’s thigh and throw his arm over Roman’s legs. “L’gan, come cuddle R’man.”

“Is everyone just awake?” Roman whispered.

“No, we’re ‘sleep,” Virgil mumbled beside him as Roman felt his right leg be confiscated for use of Logan’s pillow. Janus started to squirm in his sleep at the jostling and Roman unthinkingly raised his free hand to card his fingers through Janus’s hair soothingly. Janus settled with a soft hum against Roman’s collarbone.

“You’re all awful people,” Roman quietly informed the room at large.

“Love you too Princey,” Virgil murmured.

Yeah, he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. But, buried under his friends, Roman really couldn't find it within himself to care.


End file.
